1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body having a reinforcement structure that protects a driver and passengers and improves rigidity and durability of a vehicle body by distributing or uniformly distributing shock energy due to a collision of vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, some or a lot of shock energy is transmitted to the side structure of a vehicle body in a collision of a vehicle. When shock energy is transmitted to a side structure, doors may be crushed or the spaces for passengers may be crushed.
Accordingly, studies for distributing durability and shock energy of a side structure including an A-pillar on a vehicle body to reduce injuries to passengers due to excessive deformation of weak parts in a small overlap collision of a vehicle have been conducted.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.